Human Of Mischief
by what89
Summary: Optimus Prime and his Autobots have been doing very well all along, with the aid of NEST, in countless missions. But when a human girl decides to delve straight into the middle of their war, what can they do? And how they can keep the Decepticons away, since they have become much more brutal?
1. Run Girl Run

Human Of Mischief | Chapter One

Hey there, readers! Just wanted to barge in and say that I own nothing but my writing, and my character Hazel Williams. Also, italics are Hazel's thoughts. Enjoy! :3

* * *

Her lungs were burning.

So was her throat, as every single breath went through. Fast, fuming.

Running for her life.

She took a turn to the left, her feet barely obeying her commands. Hands clutching at her "life". Her life, she thought, was all this data, all these things she wanted to know about another…species. The ones the government desperately tried to hide. She thought it was miserable. No matter what precautions they took, hacking procedure was all the same.

 _It was still a piece of cake._

It took her a few seconds to realize that she had reached a dead end.

 _Shit._

Her eyes darted across the landscape. Left. Right. No way out.

She bit her lip in desperation – she had done everything right, she couldn't let it go in such a crappy way! All she wanted was to know about Cybertronians. Since the Mission City incident, she was trying to grasp every single thing about them – she merely knew their slang. Now she had the opportunity to learn their history and culture, too.

Oh, the things she loved to learn. 

In seconds, she decided to turn back, to get to the other end of the avenue. And she ran.

She liked the sensation to a degree, it gave her a rather odd sense of freedom, with the wind going through her hair.

 _Come on, I can do this._

She reached the end, one of her foot on the now empty avenue.

She did not stop running, as her brown orbs checked the way, if it was free to pass. She saw a blue – no,red? - truck. She couldn't see, the flashlights were blinding her.

 _I can do this._

She did not stop, despite that – she had no time! NEST officers would be up her ass in a few minutes!

She ran faster, pushing herself harder, arms swaying wildly at sides.

Thank God she was a good runner.

She was squinting as the flashlight of the truck came closer.

She then heard the horn.

By the time she was just in front of it, running like a madwoman, the screech of tires reached her ears.

She did not flinch. She did not stop. She had to take this data along with her home.

When she crossed the avenue, she first gave herself a minute to take a couple of breaths. She then expected to hear a hilarious string of swear words. Instead, she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her instantly. Instantaneously, she spun, swinging her arm, ready to deliver a punch straight into a stomach. But when she saw that it was only a man – an old man who was probably in his sixties, she held her fist mid-air, mouth going agape as she thought of what she had been about to do.

"Are you alright, little one?"

Brown orbs eyed the blue-and-red truck. Driver seat, empty. This…this was the truck driver!

"I am fine."

His baritone voice made her shudder, but it was peaceful instead of scary, and she found herself to be smiling at the man reflexively.

 _There is no time._

"Thank you, but I have to go."

Spinning around, one hand clutching the laptop bag which had been hanging on her shoulder – it had a long strap, but she made sure it wasn't slipping off – she began running into another street.

She ran, non-stop, her hair flowing around her, her breath the only thing being heard in the narrow street.

Her name was Hazel Williams, the lonely girl of mischief.

She had a feeling she wouldn't be alone now, with all of the data.

And the man watched her, until Hazel's vision dissolved into the fog in the street. Amazed by the courage of the mere flesh-and-blood, he quirked a brow.

Then, the man disappeared, too. In a blink of an eye.

Revving the engine, Optimus Prime disabled his holoform, and kept driving.

He…

He had a feeling he would see this girl once again.

He had no idea when. He had no idea how.

The only thing he knew was that this wouldn't be the last meeting at all.


	2. Not A Lucky Day

Underlined text are Optimus' thoughts, btw. Have fun!

* * *

Full throttle.

He was racing, pretty fast for a truck, in the streets of Washington – he was merely responding to one another Decepticon sighting.

He had something which he hadn't had for vorns, hope. Hope that he could end this war for good. Before it harmed any other human or Cybertronian.  
And he struggled to make it work. He and his Autobots were allied with NEST, working together to rid Earth of the Decepticons.

It _had to_ work.

When he reached the outskirts of the city, he spotted the maniacal Decepticon wildly running on the highway, scraping the asphalt with his pedes.  
Only Primus knew if the 'Con had killed any humans.

Transforming, he lunged at him, pulling him away from the highway, too, swinging an Energon blade at his faceplate.  
The Decepticon dodged.  
Growling, Optimus tried again, finally catching the Decepticon in the arm. He ignored the cry of pain – hah, he was used to hear them and he also knew how to _not to care_ – as he delivered a kick.

As the Decepticon's chassis hit the ground, multiple screams reached his ear finials.

Humans. 

With the aggression and randomness of the fight, they were next to the highway once again.  
Grabbing a limb, he dragged the Decepticon back, intending to swing the blade at him somewhere where he wouldn't end up cutting a human being.

But it all happened in a sudden.

He was blasted across the battlefield.

"Seems like humans are your weakness, Prime!"

Did every Decepticon have to taunt him like _him - Megatron?  
_  
Gritting his denta, Optimus slowly pulled himself up, still managing to recover from the hit of the blaster. His vision swam for a while, but with a few clicks of optics, it was nothing.

He attacked the Decepticon once again, dodging two punches, cutting him on the side. Energon poured out of the wound, the green of the grass overwhelmed by the dark purple.

He then shot him right at the center of the chassis, pieces of armor clashing on the ground.

Once.  
Twice.  
Trice.

A glimpse of light blue reached his optics.  
The spark chamber.

"It would be better if you stayed away from them!"

With another lunge, Optimus thrust his blade into the Decepticon's spark, watching as the hues of blue left the chamber. A servo tried to reach Optimus' faceplate, shaking, to scratch the battle mask off the Autobot leader's face.

An eerie screech of Cybertanium against Cybertanium – he pulled his blade back, letting the lifeless shell fall.

He retracted the blade, and returned to the highway to see the damage done, only to be greeted by a hit on his helm.

"You are so weak!"

Another hit, this time with a blaster, and Optimus was sprawled on the ground.  
This time, his vision came and went, his systems desperately trying to stabilize his vision.

 **[WARNING: ENERGON LEVELS LOW]**

His lines were cut. He was leaking somewhere.  
But before he could spot the leak, he was hit once more.

He winced, doing his best to drag his chassis away, to give his arm some space to swing and attack the Decepticon. He indeed swinged his arm, but it wasn't as strong as before, he was losing himself. His control of his chassis.

 **[ENERGON LEVELS TOO LOW – ENGAGING STASIS LOCK]**

No!

He desperately tried to resist his own protocols, servos going limp with each struggle. Vents finally coming to a stop with a hiss.  
His vision darkened…

...and the only thing he saw was the long, thin green grass on the floor.

* * *

Yep, 'Cons just love attacking Optimus. And it just wasn't his lucky day, I guess. XD

Anyway, new chapter upcoming! Just wait! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Good Morning, Sunshine

Remember the time OP thought he would meet that girl again? Here you go!

* * *

"My God."

It had been only nine days since her discovery of NEST data – oh, _what a discovery!_ She had stolen them all! – and she remembered what she thought at the very last moments of that day. She had thought she wouldn't be alone.

Well…she wasn't – she had a red and blue femme laying down on her side in the garage!  
After finding her, wounded, Hazel brought her in the garage, attempting to fix her with the help of the NEST data.  
Getting the split Energon lines together were the worst, they usually wriggled out of her grasp, or simply continued leaking even after threading.  
But still, Hazel managed to fix most of the damage.

It had been two days, and still the Autobot was offline.  
But she was _hopeful._ That the Autobot femme would online her optics.

"Who are you?"

She asked, aloof, her hand tracing the Autobot insignia gently. She was familiar to the color scheme, it was the same truck which she had encountered nine days ago – even the red flames were the same.  
And the database only included names and descriptions, not photos, or anything. So…Hazel had no idea.

All she had to do was to wait, since she was done with filling the Autobot's tank with fuel in the morning.

Out of sheer curiosity, Hazel began eyeing the femme.  
Her faceplates caught her attention, and she neared her to place a hand on the rather warm metal.

Warmth?  
Could it be a sign of her being alive?  
It most likely was.

Her fingers traced the sides of her battle mask – Hazel could only make sense of them in a minute, they were Cyberglyphics etched onto each side of the mask.  
She still couldn't make sense of most of it, despite all of her reading and researching.  
Her shoulders fell, she would never get to learn that language.

Her hand moved to the side, towards the antenna, stroking it gently, as if it would get Hazel a reaction from the Autobot.  
Then she spotted something else, her nail feeling the rough edge on the smooth metal helm.

"You are a Prime?!"

A goofy smile appeared on Hazel's face – a Prime! They were the rulers of Cybertron eons ago, they were highly respected, they were even considered gods!  
Hazel admired them, especially after reading about their mission on protecting the AllSpark and…the Fallen's betrayal.  
It was like the equivalent of the nobles on Earth, but much more _awesome._

"Oh wow. This is…wow."

She tentatively reached for the femme's lip plates – dammit, she was beautiful! The curve of the optics and the slightly pronounced lip plates complimented each other, the feminine elegance finally completing itself with a rather long neck and slightly curvy armor. A bunch of cables fell down just below the helm, reaching her shoulders - she even had hair!

The Prime was lustrous yet brutal, with the addition of the now retracted battle mask.

Her gaze then lowered, on her chassis, and she spotted something shining within the armor.

Was it the spark?

Taking small steps, she walked over towards the center, trying to get a better view.

Oh, shit.  
Was it the Matrix?  
It could be, according to what she read all along during the week.

Hesitant though still dauntless, she slid her hand into the space between the two sides of armor, wondering if it was a damaged spark chamber or a rather fancy Matrix of Leadership.

 _A hiss.  
And a click. _

She pulled her hand back, fast, when she heard a grunt coming from the femme – had she hurt her?

"What are you doing, little one?"

She _gulped._

The femme... _she was online._


	4. The Nicest Being In The Universe

_Italics_ are Hazel's thoughts,  underlined text are Optimus' thoughts.

 _ **And these are commlinks.**_

Also, this chapter is LONG. Hope you like it!

* * *

Hazel bit her lip and took a few steps back, finding the courage to shift her gaze to her face.  
First, it was an expression of anger, and as the words were spoken, it changed into…astonishment.  
Optics narrowed, servos went up in the range of sight…

I am a femme!

She then looked at the human beneath her, who was frightened beyond imagination. Her face was pale, and she was staring directly at her, eyes forgetting to blink.

"Do not be scared."

Her voice was low, even though her processors were working frantically, trying to find an explanation over her transformation.  
The only thing she could come up with was low Energon levels.

"I-I thought I hurt you, I was just checking if...ugh, never mind."

The human in front of her stuttered, caramel colored strands covering her face.  
Optimus remembered this human.

Her hair was the key reminder, how it flew and swayed in the wild wind of the night nine days ago. Running away from danger, she had been heading into another.  
Thank Primus she was always aware of her surroundings as she drove.  
She did not know the girl's name, who she was, what she was running from…all she knew was the human had the bravery to cross an avenue with a truck coming her way in full speed.

"I know you."  
"Huh?"  
"I was about to hit you that night. I could stop at the last moment."

Hazel neared the Autobot once again, her body just a meter away from her face.

"That was you! But what of that truck driver?"

She sighed, her palm hitting her forehead, her weekly gathered information flowing in her mind.  
 _Damn it all._

"It was a holoform, right?"

Optimus nodded – though she wondered where the girl learned all these information from. As far as she knew, NEST did not provide data to _every single human.  
_  
"Um, you were hurt pretty bad. I...I found you and I got you back here, and I, uh, I tried fixing you up. I have no idea if it is okay or not."

By the AllSpark, it _was_ okay. It was even _beyond okay_ , she wasn't leaking anymore, most of her lines were patched back up.

"It is beyond okay. I am not leaking anymore."

Optimus simply recited her thoughts to the girl. She then began looking around in wonder, to find out where exactly she was.

"You are in my garage, don't worry."

Tools in the corner, clothes tossed around on the floor – the light colored clothes showing the large smears of Energon – and a couple of heaters, put to work around the femme.  
The girl had worked on her quite much and she was now trying to heat her chassis.

"What is your name?"

The girl blinked in surprise, finally, the corners of her lips curling into a smile.

"It's Hazel. Hazel Williams."

Even though she was hesitant to give her name – well, there was still a fact lying around: the fact that she stole data from NEST. Autobots worked with NEST – she found something in the Autobot's gaze.  
 _Tranquility and peace._  
Hazel didn't even think of this Autobot to be short-tempered, she was a _Prime_ for God's sake! Only Primus knew what she had seen throughout her life, this thing was probably nothing.

"Thank you, Hazel, for saving my life."

Her smile turned into a satisfied grin, and she reached out for Optimus' faceplate again, stroking the metal.

"It was nothing, really…uh…"

 _I need a name, femme!_

Hazel looked up, and met the Prime's azure gaze, and saw Optimus smiling back at her.

"Optimus Prime."

She shuddered – though it wasn't out of fear, her bold voice was just _so empowering_ – and gave her a nod.

"It was nothing, Optimus."

They both laughed, as Optimus tried to pull herself up into a sitting position. It was until then she noticed some large cloth, like a blanket over her.  
The human cared for her, quite a lot.  
It must have been hard, she rambled to herself, to take care of a being which was way, way too large than a human.

Her vents hissed as she gritted her denta in pain – _Primus, had Hazel dragged her out of the Pit?  
_  
"Be careful!"

She saw the girl rushing to her side, a hand over her pede.

"Hey, your lines may be unstable, sorry about that, but I hardly could fix the one on your side. And it may hurt."

Optimus stabilized her vents in a few seconds, forming a constant pattern to remove the shock of the pain from her systems.

"Sorry."

When she onlined her optics and looked down, Optimus noticed that the human was busy biting her nails in stress.

"You do not have to apologize, Hazel, you weren't the one who damaged me. Again, thank you for your help."

Hazel stopped doing that after her words, and Optimus gave her one another smile as she finally was able to sit up properly.  
When Optimus straightened her legs, she saw the human climb up almost immediately, and she smiled once again.  
She actually enjoyed the human's company, and she was indeed amazed at how Hazel was relaxed around Cybertronians.

"You are welcome."

For a moment, there was awkward silence between them. Hazel was lost in thoughts. Would it be better if she told Optimus what she had been running from nine days ago, or would it be better if she hid it?

"It seems like you have met Cybertronians before."

 _That choice just slipped out of her hand, by Optimus' words._  
Hazel gulped.

"No."

They both stared at each other, brown eyes met blue optics.

"Ah."  
"No, never ever met a Cybertronian."

Hazel now avoided her blue optics, as if they were fire, to burn through her eyes if she were to look up. Would it be better if she spoke? No, she decided. But, she didn't also want to lie to this Autobot - _hell, she was so nice!_ Her kindness made it so impossible to lie and cheat around her! Hazel thought Optimus didn't deserve to be lied to.

"Optimus."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you…know why I was on the avenue that day?"

Optimus shook her helm, she indeed had no idea. No one told a thing - because _no one but her knew.  
_  
"Did anything happen in NEST that day?"

Her processors connected the dots at once. She knew of the hack, she was briefed about it when she arrived to the base after her incident with the wild human on the avenue. She had even analyzed what data had been stolen – funnily, the data was like a Cybertronian history book.  
 _That meant it was no Decepticon._

"Hazel, that was you who caused it, am I right?"

She noticed the girl wasn't looking at her. Had Hazel thought she would be so angry with her? Primus, no, she wouldn't be, humans were surely a curious species, and Hazel was a young and kind one.  
Optimus wasn't even angry at the twins in the base, why would she lose her temper over a far too curious and fearless human?

Nudging her gently with a digit, Optimus sighed.

"I think I can let this one slide."

She playfully claimed, which in the end helped the girl look up, a goofy smile on her face.

"But don't do it again, you got the humans freaked out that day."

And then the smile fell. Shoulders slouching, Hazel kept staring at her.  
So, no easy information?  
Where was she going to learn the rest? She remembered the data she had to leave because of the lack of time, and the risk of a headshot. That meant no Cybertronian for her!

"Hey, but I wanted to read more!"  
"You can learn more, you can ask me."

What?

She blinked a couple of times, taken aback by Optimus' words.

"Are you serious?"

To be honest, Hazel never thought of an Autobot to take her, have her sit down and answer all of her questions related to their history or culture.  
They had a vast database, and reciting them to a human sounded quite…extraordinary.

"Yes, Hazel, I am sure I can answer your questions."

The human laughed.

"So, a Prime is just going to waste her time with me?"

Waste?  
No! To Optimus, interacting with humans was no waste of time at all, it was indeed interesting. She enjoyed the presence of the humans she loved – though she didn't quite show it – and talking to them was her way to blow off steam, to calm herself down, to keep herself _sane._  
She…she didn't think it would be a good idea to seem vulnerable and emotional to her teammates. She had to be strong for them, and she had been strong, but somewhere, she felt herself crack.  
One of them was about her being a Prime.  
She wasn't a higher entity, she wasn't someone more important than others – but everyone thought of it _that way._  
 _She hated it._

"One: it is not a waste of time. Two: I, as a Prime, am never beyond your reach. You can speak to me however you want."

As she spoke, she saw Hazel stare at her wide eyed – did she think she had a god complex? – and smile. She then spotted her gaze going down, noticing something around her hip.

"Okay, now get that blanket around yourself. I am sure you, as a Prime, need a blanket when you are just out of stasis lock."

A laughed escaped her – a laugh! She was surprised at that, how many vorns had passed without a laugh?  
Far too many vorns for her to forget all about it.  
Complying with the girl's wish, she pulled the blanket up, and threw it over her rotator cuffs, covering her chassis almost completely.  
It became warmer the time she had it over herself, and she let herself relax, hydraulics letting go, vents slowing down in a minute.

Optimus looked down at the cloth, and figured out that it was made out of a couple of human-sized blankets sewn together.

A warm smile brushed over her lip plates.

"Okay, you are all done."

Hands stroked her armor on her upper leg, and by the time, Optimus felt like she was sitting up on her berth, along with a datapad in one hand, a glass of high grade Energon in other...instead of sitting in a garage.  
Since her arrival to Earth, she had never been this relaxed.

 **[RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS…]**

 **[COMMUNICATION SYSTEMS INTACT]**

And with the result of her latest diagnostics, she had no worries at all.  
She could comm-link the other Autobots about her condition.

"Hey, you going to recharge?"

Optimus shook her helm.

"I was only checking my systems. They are fully functional."

 _ **Ratchet**_.

As Optimus held her gaze on the girl, she noticed that Hazel was also quite eased, her arms wrapped around her own chest.

With a soft smile on her lip plates, she silently pondered, what would she do now? The answer was simple: take her along to the NEST base.

The Decepticon which attacked her earlier could get to her. Or even more. Because Hazel helped her, Optimus was sure they wouldn't leave the human alone.

 _ **Prime! You are alive!**_

Alive.

All thanks to her.

She had to, and she _would_ take Hazel back to base. What she had done - such as retrieving a Cybertronian encyclopedia from the database - could stay as a secret. Also, her reason for bringing her to base was obvious: she was in danger!

Optimus knew Mearing wouldn't like it, however, the Prime was not willing to let Hazel go.

 _ **Yes. We will be arriving there shortly, do not worry.**_

Once again, she lightly poked at Hazel with a digit.

"Hm?"

Chocolate brown eyes looked up at her, arms falling on the girl's sides, finally letting go.

"I think you should pack your belongings. I am taking you to our base."

In less than a second, giggles echoed through the garage. Hazel gleefully went down the Autobot leader's leg, skipping towards the exit.

"Alright then! Just wait, I'll arrive shortly!"

Optimus watched her leave, as she simply pulled her legs closer, gazing around to see if she had enough space to transform.

 _ **We?**_

A steady blow through the vents.

She also had to explain this to her Autobots.

 _ **Yes, Ratchet, we. We are on our way.**_

...Primus help her.


End file.
